Seiteki Na Dorei
by MeowFiction
Summary: Setelah berjanji akan menikah setelah mereka dewasa, Matsuri pun mengingkari janji suci tersebut. Berawal dari kehilangan pakaian dalamnya dan ditemukan oleh sahabat pacar, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa teman yang paling ia percayai itu malah melecehkannya, dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya terbuai oleh perbuatan pria tersebut. [Repubish]


_**Seiteki Na Dorei**_

 _Summary_ : Setelah berjanji akan menikah setelah mereka dewasa, Matsuri pun mengingkari janji suci tersebut. Berawal dari kehilangan pakaian dalamnya dan ditemukan oleh sahabat pacar, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa teman yang paling ia percayai itu malah melecehkannya, dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya terbuai oleh perbuatan pria tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Adult alert**_ : Cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Scene diketik dengan detil, mohon yang belum cukup umur tidak membaca konten berikut!

 _ **Note**_ : Au, Ooc, Rated M.

* * *

Duar!

Duar!

Duar!

Langit malam musim panas pun tampak berkilauan saat itu. Ribuan bintang yang didominasi cahaya rembulan menyinari langit. Terlihat pula kelap-kelip berbagai campuran warna mewarnai langit dengan disertai ledakan kecil menambah keindahan langit malam itu. Ribuan pasang mata yang memandang langit pun tampak bercahaya, memandang dengan gumaman 'wow' untuk mengekspresikan keindahan kembang api yang bertabur di langit.

Tak terkecuali bagi gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang tampak bahagia dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajah ayunya. Di sudut matanya terlihat butiran air mata dan hal tersebut tak lepas dari pandangan remaja lelaki seumuran dengannya, melihat reaksi dari gadis yang dicintainya itu membuat perasaannya menghangat seketika dan seutas senyum pun dia sunggingkan.

Menolehkan kepalanya menatap langit yang masih berkilauan lalu memanggil nama dari gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Matsuri!"

"Ya, ada apaGara _-kun_ "

"Berjanjilah! ...berjanjilah kelak dewasa nanti kamu selalu bersama ku, berjanjilah bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan melihat festival kembang api ini bersama anak-anak kita."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Matsuri itu hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan lembut dari kekasihnya itu. Meski nada yang keluar dari bibir pria berambut merah tersebut terdengar lembut tapi Matsuri tau bahwa remaja itu ingin kepastian dan ketetapan hati darinya. Terdiam beberapa saat menatapi wajah putih tampan kekasihnya itu sebelum dia menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya, aku berjanji Gara _-kun._ "

Rambut merah Gara sedikit bergoyang di terpa angin malam sebelum dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah gadis dicintainya. Dengan lembut Gara menarik dagu Matsuri dan mengecup bibir gadis berambut coklat tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Awalnya Matsuri terkejut karena Gara tiba-tiba menciumnya tapi sedetik kemudian tangan mungilnya pun melingkar di pinggang Gara menikmati sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya.

Beruntung tempat mereka berdiri waktu itu sepi jadi tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan jika seseorang melihat mereka yang notabene-nya masih berumur lima belas tahun tengah melakukan ciuman.

* * *

 _ **2 years later...**_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan santai dengan senyum cerah yang selalu terpasang di wajah tampannya. Melangkah dengan senandung kecil di jalanan menuju sekolahnya, Konoha highschool. Sekolah menengah atas terfavorit di Jepang karena tiap tahunnya sekolah ini selalu meluluskan murid terbaik yang pasti akan di terima di perusahaan ternama atau universitas terkenal.

Walau sikap pemuda itu tampak konyol tetapi dia selalu di pandang dengan mata berbinar dari murid perempuan yang melewatinya. Pemuda tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum membalas sapaan serta teriakan dari para gadis. Tentu saja dia tak ingin mengabaikan mereka walau dirinya sendiri merasa risih dengan para _fansgirl_ tersebut.

"Hei Naruto."

Merasa ada yang memanggil, pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu pun menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum saat mendapati sahabat karibnya di sana, membuat dia melambaikan tangan kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya tersebut.

" _Yo_ Gara!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati sahabatnya itu selalu bersemangat tiap harinya. Mempercepat langkahnya serta menarik tangan seorang gadis di sebalahnya lalu berlari menuju Naruto.

"PagiMatsuri!"

Sapa Naruto pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Matsuri pun ikut membalas dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi serta senyuman manis.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu bersemangat Naruto."

Gara mengawali perbincangan dengan membahas keceriaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Itu harus _–dettabayou_!"

Senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajah Gara lalu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Matsuri disamping kirinya.

"Jadi apa rencana mu untuk liburan musim panas kali ini Naruto _-kun_?"

Tanya Matsuri sambil menoleh kearah Naruto. Mendengar itu Gara pun juga ikut menoleh penasaran dengan rencana sahabatnya.

"Benar juga, kau kan selalu berada di rumah saat musim panas Naruto."

"Rencana sih aku ingin menghabiskan liburan dengan seperti biasanya."

Ucap Naruto santai sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis lain yang melewatinya.

"Huft... apa kau tak bosan selalu berada di rumah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku berbeda dengan mu Gara yang telah memiliki Matsuri dan kalian pun bisa menghabiskan liburan bersama." Dengan lesu Naruto menyesali nasibnya yang masih sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan wajah lesu itu, gunakan wajah tampanmu itu untuk mengaet perempuan, sekurang-kurangnya untuk kau 'gunakan' di liburan musim panas nanti. Uhuk!"

Gara langsung terbatuk saat mendapati sikutan dari Matsuri. Gadis manis itu tampak kesal dengan ucapan Gara, walau sekilas ucapan itu terdengar baik tapi maknanya suatu kemesuman membuat gadis itu tak tahan untuk menabok Gara.

"Ehehe... maaf aku hanya bercanda."

Ucap Gara setelah Matsuri menatapnya tajam. Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati Gara memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu, lucu juga melihat wajah datar Gara yang sedang ketakutan.

* * *

 ** _Skip time..._**

" _Hajime_!"

Serentak delapan pria dengan pakaian renang melompat ke air membuat cipratan hingga mengenai seorang guru yang berdiri di pinggir kolam renang. Dengan indah kedelapan orang tersebut meliuk-liuk di air dengan sangat cepat. Meski kecepatan para pria tersebut tampak setara, tapi tentu saja ada yang lebih cepat dan unggul, dan dia lah Naruto.

Priit...

Naruto muncul dari dalam air dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dia berhasil memenangi latih tanding ini dengan sangat sempurna, karena berhasil meninggalkan lawannya dengan jarak dua meter, perkembangan yang bagus pikirnya. Saat ini kelasnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan kebetulan di musim panas ini guru olahraganya mengusulkan untuk berenang. Meski dirinya bukan seorang atlit renang tapi dia memiliki bakat akan olahraga ini, dan karena itulah dia memperoleh kecepatan paling cepat diantara semua teman-temanya.

Dengan sekali tolakan Naruto naik, keluar dari kolam renang. Tubuhnya tampak sangat atletis dengan otot-otot yang membuat semua fansgirl Naruto berteriak _gaje_.

"Kerja bagus Naruto!"

Ucap Gara sambil melempar sebuah handuk pada Naruto. Di tangkapnya handuk kecil tersebut sebelum dia mengusap wajah dan rambut pirangnya yang basah.

"Hn, aku tak menyangka kecepatan renangku bertambah."

"Ya, padahal diriku yang sebagai anggota klub renang tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Kau sungguh berbakat dan aku iri pada mu."

"Hehe... aku pria idaman kan. Tampang oke, sikap oke, olahraga pun oke."

Ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"Hm, pria idaman yang mengidap penyakit jomblo."

 _Uhuk..._

Gara pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung karena ucapan menusuk itu.

* * *

 **Ruang ganti...**

"Hei aku dengar kau merupakan pacar dari Gara- _kun_."

Ucap salah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda kepada Matsuri. Gadis lain yang mendengarnya pun ikut melihat ke arah Matsuri.

"Iya, aku juga pernah mendengar rumor itu."

Ucap gadis bercepol dengan nada riang dan bra miliknya pun terlepas jatuh kelantai membuat dua payudaranya ikut terpantul.

"Tapi menurut ku Naruto _-kun_ lebih keren dari pada Gara, kenapa kau tak berpacaran dengannya saja."

"Iya, padahal kau kan juga dekat dengan Naruto _-kun_ "

Matsuri hanya diam tidak menanggapinya, baginya Gara merupakan pria paling spesial dan itu lah yang membuatnya bertahan bersama Gara selama dua tahun. Menghela napas sesaat lalu melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi berniat menyirami tubuhnya kembali yang terasa sedikit gerah.

Setelah selesai dengan menyegarkan tubuhnya di tambah pengeringan rambut, Matsuri kembali menuju loker tempat dimana pakaiannya berada. Membuka loker tersebut dan dirinya tersentak saat tidak mendapati bra dan celana dalamnya di sana.

"Dimana aku meletakannya?"

Matsuri bermonolog sambil terus mengingat dimana dia meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya itu.

"Gawat, aku harus cepat menemukannya."

.

.

.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Matsuri melangkah pelan memasuki pintu menuju kolam renang, dia berpikir mungkin dia meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya di sana. Kolam renang tersebut tampak gelap karena berada di dalam sebuah bangunan, di tambah semua jendelanya di tutupi oleh kain membuat pencahayaan di sana menjadi minim. Berjalan pelan dengan sedikit perasaan was-was, bagaimana pun juga bangunan ini terletak di sudut sekolah yang berarti di sini sangat sepi pada saat jam pelajaran.

Berjalan terus hingga dia berhenti, dia melihat seorang pria berambut kuning yang memunggunginya berjongkok seperti mengambil sesuatu. Dan manik cokelatnya membulat saat menyadari apa yang tengah di genggam pemuda tersebut, yaitu bra miliknya.

"Siapa yang meninggalkan ini di sini."

Ucap pemuda tersebut lalu mencium bra itu, menghirup aroma memabukan dari pakaian tersebut.

"Naruto _-kun_!"

Matsuri mengetahui siapa orang itu dan memanggil namanya, dia terkejut tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat dari kekasihnya tersebut melakukan hal mesum seperti tadi. Tentu saja dia _shock_ karena tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu seorang yang mesum.

"Matsuri apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukankah jam pelajaran telah di mulai."

"Eh... seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kembalikan itu."

Matsuri membentak Naruto dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya seakan dia ingin bra miliknya cepat kembali.

"Ara ara... jadi ini milik mu."

Ucap Naruto dan dia pun mengangkat bra tersebut di depan wajahnya membuat Matsuri yang melihat itu pun menahan malu.

"Aku tak menyangka selera mu sama seperti Gara, apakah dia yang memilihkan ini untukmu?"

Perkataan Naruto itu membuat wajah Matsuri merah padam, karena menahan amarahnya. Setelah semua ini selesai dia berjanji akan menyuruh kekasihnya menjauhi pemuda pirang mesum ini.

"Apa maksud mu, hah? ...dan cepat kembalikan itu!"

Bentak Matsuri dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum mengejek oleh Naruto. "Iya... iya! Sensi amat sih lagi dapet ya?"

Ejek Naruto sambil memutar-mutar bra milik Matsuri dan tentu saja dengan senyuman _psyco_ miliknya. Matsuri terkejut melihat sikap Naruto kali ini, benar-benar berubah dari yang biasanya. Ada apa dengannya, pikir Matsuri.

"Jangan bercanda brengsek!"

Baru kali ini Matsuri mengeluarkan kata kotor seperti tadi, dan itu pun dia tujukan pada seseorang yang paling dia percayai. Melihat itu Naruto pun menghentikan aksinya dan menghela napas berat sebelum melemparkan bra tersebut ke arah Matsuri.

"Ini ambil lah."

Matsuri langsung menangkap branya tersebut dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Dia kemudian berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek sebelum suara Matsuri kembali terdengar olehnya.

"Hei mana yang satunya lagi?"

Tanya Matsuri dengan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun bingung dengan pertanyaan itu sebelum senyum semringah hinggap di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksud mu ini?"

Ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan celana dalam berwarna pink. Memutar-mutar kan celana dalam tersebut dan dengan sengaja Naruto melepaskannya hingga terlempar jauh kesamping kiri.

"Ah maaf, kalau kamu memerlukan itu silahkan ambil sendiri Matsuri _-chan_!"

Matsuri tampak memasang ekspresi jijik setelah mendengar nada sok manis dari Naruto, dengan pongah dia berjalan menghampiri celana dalamnya lalu berjongkok. Naruto melebarkan seringaiannya saat rok Matsuri terangkat ketika gadis itu sedang menungging mengambil celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas pantat berisi serta vagina bersih dari gadis tersebut.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-sia kan oleh Naruto, dan dengan sekali gerakan _simple smartphone_ nya telah berhasil menangkap gambar Matsuri dengan pose menggoda tersebut.

Ceklek!

"Ini sempurna!"

Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan gambar itu pada Matsuri. Gadis bersurai _cheastnut_ itu hanya dapat melongo tak percaya bahwa sahabat dari pacarnya itu akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Ka-kau bercandakan?!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi dari Matsuri, dalam benaknya saat ini dia akan menikmati tubuh pacar dari sahabatnya itu, sungguh dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Ha-hapus itu!"

Matsuri mencoba menjangkau ponselyang digenggam Naruto, akan tetapi pria itu dengan cepat mengelakan tangannya membuat tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke arah Naruto. Tangan kiri Naruto pun berbuat jail, dengan tiba-tiba dia langsung meremas payudara Matsuri yang ukurannya besar untuk gadis seumuran dengannya.

"Ahn!"

Tanpa sadar Matsuri pun mendesah dan mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Naruto.

"Jujur ini sungguh bagus, aku tak menyangka dirimu semesum ini. Lihatlah vaginamu tampak basah di sini."

Ucap Naruto dengan menggeser jarinya pada layar _smartphone_ nya membuat gambar tersebut ter- _zoom_. Wajah Matsuri memerah seketika, dengan menahan rasa malunya dia kembali mencoba merebut _smartphone_ tersebut.

"Tidak, cepat berikan itu padaku."

Naruto berhasil kembali menghindar dan melangkah ke belakang tubuh Matsuri. "Apa yang kau katakan, padahal di dalam foto ini kau tampak memohon padaku."

Ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat rok Matsuri membuat gadis itu terkejut dan melepaskan bra hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya pun reflek menahan tarikan Naruto pada roknya, meski pun begitu rok Matsuri tetap saja terangkat dan menampilkan vagina bersihnya.

"Ahn!"

Naruto melepaskan rok Matsuri lalu meloroti celana renangnya. Saat itu dia belum mengganti pakaian renangnya dan hanya menggunakan boxer. Sontak setelah boxer tersebut terlepas, penis Naruto yang telah tegang mencuat dan Naruto pun menarik tangan kiri Matsuri ke belakang lalu menyentuhkannya pada penis tegang miliknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ucap Matsuri terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras di belakang sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini penis ku, apa kau menyukai ukurannya?"

"Tidak!"

Matsuri mencoba memberontak tetapi tarikan tangannya seakan lemas begitu saja. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum lalu meremas payudara kiri Matsuri dari belakang. Jujur meski masih ditutupi oleh seragamnya, Naruto dapat merasakan kelembutan pada payudara besar itu.

"Haruskah aku berbagi foto ini ke seluruh murid di sekolah?"

Bisik Naruto di telinga Matsuri membuat gadis tersebut tak lagi memberontak. Dua tangannya pun tanpa ragu langsung menyambar payudara Matsuri lalu meremasnya dengan lembut hingga desahan Matsuri keluar memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi tersebut.

"Ahn... kau bajingan!"

Naruto berhenti meremas payudara Matsuri saat dia melihat gadis tersebut melirik ke belakang, dan sudut bibirnya sedikit ditarik membentuk senyum kemenangan. Perlahan tangan kiri Matsuri bergerak menyentuh penis Naruto yang tegang di sana hingga dia menyentuh penis tersebut lalu dikocoknya pelan.

'Tidak mungkin..., ini sangat besar.'

Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Matsuri ke arah dinding dan menghimpit tubuh seksi tersebut. "Ini bagus Matsuri _-chan_ , wajah mu tampak makin memerah. Apakah kau terangsang?"

Naruto kembali meremas dua payudara Matsuri, pinggulnya pun bergerak maju mundur membenturkan penisnya ke pantat Matsuri yang masih ditutupi roknya.

"Ahn... berhentilah melakukan hal ini-"

Matsuri tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pemuda itu. "Kamu tau, kamu itu sungguh manis Matsuri _-chan_!"

Mendengar Naruto memuji dirinya dia kembali terkejut, padahal dia adalah pacar dari sahabatnya. "Jangan bercanda dengan-"

Bibir itu bungkam ketika bibir Naruto langsung menyambarnya, tangan kanan Naruto memegang dagu Matsuri begitu lembut serta ciuman yang di berikan Naruto pun terasa memabukan. Lama menyatukan bibirnya membuat tubuh Matsuri yang tadi tegang berubah menjadi lemas, mengikuti alur yang dimainkan oleh Naruto.

"Ahn... mmpphn..."

Merasa Matsuri telah tenang, Naruto pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan lidahnya pun menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Matsuri. Tubuh kekarnya pun makin rapat mengimpit Matsuri serta tangan kirinya kembali meremas payudara kanan gadis itu. Menyadari bahwa Matsuri telah tunduk padanya, Naruto pun menarik tangan kanan Matsuri memegang penisnya kembali, dan dengan sendirinya tangan lembut itu mengocok penis miliknya.

"Ahn... ti-tidak... jangan gerakan lidah mu di dalam mulutku! Ahn... lagi pula ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

Desah Matsuri di sela-sela ciumannya. Nafsu Naruto semakin terbakar saat mendengar desahan lembut tersebut membuat dirinya tanpa sadar menarik kepala Matsuri ke arahnya lalu merangkul pinggang ramping tersebut.

"Mmmpphm!"

Naruto mengangkat rok Matsuri lalu menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke selangkangan gadis tersebut, hingga memaksa Matsuri melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah nikmat.

"Mmm... mcuak... ahn... tidak bagian itu! ...mmmphmm!"

Naruto kembali mencium Matsuri hingga teriakannya kembali meredam, mengajak perempuan tersebut bersilat lidah meski lidah dari lawan mainnya sedikit kaku. Desahan lembut terus meluncur seperti teredam di sela ciuman mereka, Naruto terus merangsang bagian vagina Matsuri hingga bagian bawah itu pun basah dilumuri cairan kental.

"Ahn... tidak kepala ku serasa kosong!?"

Matsuri semakin terbuai dengan perlakuan Naruto, setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto seakan mengkeruhkan pikirannya, hingga pada akhirnya dua tangannya ikut melingkar di leher Naruto, menarik pemuda tersebut agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lelehan saliva pun meluncur disudut bibirnya di saat dia mencoba menarik kembali pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya.

Penis Naruto pun akirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit vagina Matsuri, saat gadis cantik itu semakin liar di dalam pelukan Naruto hingga dia sedikit mendesah kencang dalam ciumannya ketika kepala penis tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulit vaginanya.

"Mmhhhmp... ahn!"

Naruto melepas ciumannya saat dia menyadari Matsuri kehabisan oksigen. Gadis tersebut tampak memegang bibirnya sadar akan perbuatannya yang telah di luar kesadarannya.

'Tidak! Padahal aku hanya berciuman tetapi kenapa aku dibuat terangsang?' Batin Matsuri menyadari kesalahannya. Dirinya pun mendorong tubuh Naruto lalu mencoba pergi dari tempat itu, tapi sayang Naruto kembali berhasil memeluk tubuhnya dan langsung meremas dua payudaranya dengan kuat dari belakang. Tak puas dengan hanya dengan meremas payudara Matsuri, tangan kanan Naruto pun turun mengelus vagina Matsuri kembali.

"Ahn... ahn... aku merasakan hal yang aneh."

Matsuri merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa panas, dan vagina miliknya pun serasa nikmat, perlahan putingnya mencuat dari balik seragamnya dan dia pun menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto.

"Ahn... _kimocchi... desu_!"

Tubuh Matsuri melengkung di pelukan Naruto dan karena itu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Matsuri. Gadis itu tiba-tiba ambruk karena lututnya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, dia sandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dengan napas tersenggal mencoba untuk menenangkan deru napasnya. Gadis itu mendongak saat tangan kanan Naruto mengelus puncak kepalanya, otomatis penis besar Naruto pun terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan raut wajah mu itu Matsuri _-chan_? Bukankah kamu sering melihat penis Gara?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan, mana mungkin kami berbuat begitu."

Bantah Matsuri dengan sedikit menggeliat saat tangan Naruto mengelus leher jenjangnya.

"Jujur saja padaku Matsuri, aku kan sahabat pacarmu."

"Sahabat? Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu setelah semua ini. Lagi pula aku memang belum pernah melakukan hal yang beginian sebelumnya."

" _Ma... ma..._ sayang sekali padahal Gara memiliki gadis semanis diri mu, kalau begitu coba nikmati ini."

Naruto pun lebih mendekatkan penisnya ke wajah Matsuri, gadis itu pun langsung menunduk tak ingin memandang penis tebal milik Naruto, tapi walaupun begitu aroma dari penis Naruto dapat tercium olehnya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin! Aroma ini, ...sangat memabukan!'

Matsuri membatin, dengan ragu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang penis itu, sungguh dia tidak menyangka ini terjadi pada dirinya.

"Oh iya apa kau ingin Gara melihat foto ini."

Tanya Naruto dan dia pun berjongkok mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Matsuri.

"Ti-tidak, aku mohon jangan berikan foto itu pada Gara _-kun_!"

Tentu saja dirinya tidak ingin Gara melihat foto ini, alasannya nanti dirinya mengetahui kejadian ini lalu bisa-bisa pacarnya itu kecewa padanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk ria mengerti kemana arah pikiran dari gadis tersebut, menyentuh pergelangan kaki Matsuri lalu Naruto menariknya hingga Matsuri terbaring di lantai yang basah tersebut.

"Sayang sekali Gara tidak bisa melihat ini, padahal Gara akan bersemangat saat melihat vagina indahmu ini."

Ucap Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan vagina Matsuri yang terbuka. Reflek tangan Matsuri menutupi area selengkangannya, wajahnya memerah menahan malu, ingin membentak tetapi dia mengetahui bahwa situasi saat ini dikendalikan oleh Naruto, dan yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah pasrah mengikuti alur permainan pria tersebut, meski harus kehilangan keperawanannya.

"A-aku mohon padamu untuk tidak memberi tau Gara- _kun_ tentang hal ini!"

Naruto menghela napas sejenak sebelum dia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Matsuri, dua tangannya berada di lantai menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit gadis tersebut. Wajahnya pun turun mempersingkat jarak antara wajah Matsuri membuat deru napas perempuan itu menerpa wajah tan miliknya.

"Baiklah, akan aku turuti."

Ucap Naruto sebelum dia kembali melumat bibir mungil Matsuri. Dua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan saling melumat, bahkan Matsuri juga ikut menjulurkan lidahnya membiarkan Naruto menghisap lidah kenyalnya, saat ini dia pun mulai menikmati sentuhan Naruto padanya.

Penis Naruto makin menegang di bawah sana, menyentuh paha mulus Matsuri yang membuat gadis itu menahan geli di pahanya.

Lumatan antara dua bibir itu kian berlanjut dan semakin panas, pikiran Matsuri yang telah kosong mengikuti instingnya sebagai perempuan dalam memanjakan pria, dan dua tangannya pun memegang pipi Naruto menekan lidahnya agar menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut pria kuning tersebut.

"Mmmphnn... ahn!"

Tangan kiri Naruto perlahan bergerak meremas dada Matsuri membuat sang empu mengeluh di dalam mulut Naruto, jari-jari Naruto pun melepaskan kancing seragam Matsuri hingga payudara besar itu akhirnya terekspos dan menyentuh dada bidang Naruto.

Matsuri tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, sungguh saat ini pikiran kacaunya semakin liar dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Naruto pada payudara telanjangnya. Lidah gadis itu menari liar di dalam mulut Naruto menahan desahan nikmat di setiap remasan lembut pada payudaranya, walau hatinya ingin sekali melawan dan menghentikan perbuatan Naruto tetapi otaknya tidak mampu lagi memerintahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan nafsu sebagai seorang wanitanya lah yang mengambil alih semuanya, mencoba memuaskan hasrat lelaki.

Tidak ingin terus didominasi oleh Matsuri, Naruto pun mendorong lidah Matsuri keluar dari mulutnya dan menusuk masuk ke dalam mulut Matsuri. Rasa manis nan memabukan menjalar di indra pengecapnya saat kembali menghisap liur dari gadis di bawahnya, membuat hasratnya semakin menggebu ingin memperkosa gadis tersebut.

Tangan Matsuri pun terlepas dari dagunya dan menyentuh dada bidang Naruto, mencoba mendorong agar pria tersebut memberi dia kesempatan untuk kembali bernapas.

"Mmmhhnpp... puah!"

Naruto merespon permintaan tersirat itu, dia melepas gulatan lidahnya lalu menyusupkan wajahnya di payudara kiri Matsuri, menjilat puting yang telah keras tersebut sambil terus menghisap seperti seorang bayi kehausan.

"Ahn! ahn! ...hah _matte_! Naruto- _kun._ "

"Puah!"

Naruto menghentikan hisapannya pada payudara Matsuri, mengadu tatap dengan gadis tersebut seakan meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu.

"Ponselku berdering, bisa jadi itu pesan dari Gara- _kun._ "

Ucap Matsuri lalu merogoh kantong di roknya. Naruto mengerti maksud dari Matsuri, dan dengan cepat dia merebut ponselitu dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Ini, sebaiknya kau mengatakan kalau sedang tidak enak badan sebelum dia mencarimu dan menemukan kita di sini."

Naruto menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali, Matsuri mengiyakan perkataan Naruto dan dia pun membalasnya sebelum dia kembali mendesah karena Naruto kembali memainkan payudaranya.

" _Matte_! biarkan... ahn!"

Matsuri pun menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya setelah mengirim balasan kepada Gara, tangan kanannya pun meremas rambut Naruto menyalurkan kenikmatan pada rambut pirang itu.

"Puah! sebaiknya ini aku lepas."

Matsuri hanya pasrah saat Naruto melepaskan seragamnya hingga mereka berdua tak lagi mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Naruto memandang takjub ke arah selengkangan Matsuri, sungguh bersih tanpa bulu halus di sana membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk menjilatnya.

"Ahn! ...tempat itu...kotor! ahn!"

Desah Matsuri saat Naruto menjilati vaginanya, lidah pemuda itu terus membasahi bagian bawahnya, menjilat seakan vagina miliknya adalah es krim. Merasa ada yang mengalir dari dalam vagina Matsuri, Naruto pun menghisapnya bagaikan menyeruput segelas teh.

"Slurp... Puah!"

Naruto menjauhkan wajah dari vagina Matsuri, menatap wajah sayu Matsuri yang tengah menenangkan deru napasnya setelah gadis itu orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Naruto kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dengan penisnya yang telah berada di depan vagina Matsuri, tentu saja gadis tersebut terkejut dan ingin protes.

"Tunggu Naruto _-kun_ aku masih- ... _ahn_!"

Naruto tidak menunggu ucapan protes itu selesai, dengan sekali hujaman penisnya telah masuk dan menyentuh selaput dara Matsuri. Naruto menyeringai karena mengetahui bahwa pacar sahabatnya ini masih perawan dan dia senang karena dia lah yang pertama.

"Apa ini pertama kali bagi mu Matsuri _-chan_?"

"Bu-bukan kah itu sudah jelas!"

Jawab Matsuri dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan dorongannya hingga penis miliknya masuk seutuhnya.

"Ahn... sakit! mmppphn..."

Darah segar mengalir dari vagina Matsuri mengotori lantai ruangan tersebut. Naruto yang mengetahui Matsuri yang tengah kesakitan pun langsung menyambar bibirnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut.

"Mcuak! _..._ relax lah Matsuri _-chan_ dan ikuti permainan ku!"

Ucap Naruto dan kembali mencium bibir Matsuri dengan lembut, perlahan Matsuri pun tidak lagi merasakan perih di daerah vaginanya. Menyadari itu Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk di dalam vagian Matsuri.

Rasa sakit itu pun perlahan berubah menjadi sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara membuat Matsuri tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Merasakan vagina Matsuri semakin licin Naruto pun mempercepat gerakannya hingga mengeluarkan suara gemericik air dan paha berbenturan mengiringi desahan Matsuri.

Plak... Plok...

"Ahn... ahn... ahn! Jadi ini rasanya seks! Sungguh nikmath!"

Naruto pun memegang paha Matsuri dan melebarkannya, dia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyambar payudara Matsuri yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakannya, desahan Matsuri pun semakin mengencang bahkan gadis itu berteriak karena saking nikmatnya.

Naruto semakin kasar saat dia merasakan penisnya akan memuntahkan isinya, membuat Matsuri pun ikut mendongak dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Naruto untuk menahan rasa sakit di dalam vaginanya.

"Ahn... ahn! Semakinh ...punyamu semakin besar di dalam sana... ahn!"

Matsuri tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi, perlahan dinding vaginanya menyempit dan bergetar lalu di saat bersamaan tubuhnya melengkung hingga naik ke atas, suara desahannya terdengar putus-putus kala Naruto masih menggenjotnya walau dia baru saja orgasme dan setelah itu Naruto pun mengehentakan penisnya lebih dalam hingga menabrak rahim Matsuri lalu memuntahkan sperma dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Croot! Croot! Croot!

"Uhn! _..._ aku keluar!"

Naruto melenguh bersamaan dengan menyemburnya jutaan sperma ke dalam rahim Matsuri, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Matsuri akan mengunci pinggangnya oleh karena itu dia tidak dapat mencabut penisnya dan malah mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Hah... hah... penuh! Kau keluar dengan sangat banyak!"

Matsuri meracau dengan napas tersenggal senggal, dirinya sangat lelah karena ini pertama kali baginya, dan dia tidak menyangka melakukan seks akan senikmat ini, walau yang melakukan pertama kali dengannya bukanlah kekasih tercintanya melainkan sahabat dari pacarnya itu. Matanya terpejam masih dengan napas yang tersenggal, rasanya dia ingin sekali tidur setelah melakukan ini, tetapi dirinya kembali terkejut saat penis Naruto kembali mengeras di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto pun kembali menjilat dan meremas payudara Matsuri membuat gadis itu kembali menggeliat dan mendesah dalam belaiannya, jilatannya naik ke atas menelusuri leher, pipi hingga bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Matsuri. Ciuman panas kembali mereka lakukan, dengan semua tenaga yang dia miliki, Matsuri pun menggerakan lidahnya seirama dengan lidah Naruto.

"Mmmppph... puah! ...hah! Hah! _"_

"Matsuri _-chan_ kita mulai ronde berikutnya!"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Matsuri, melihat gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah Naruto pun memegang pinggul Matsuri dan membalikan tubuh gadis itu, membuat Matsuri menungging kearahnya. Dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam vagina Matsuri, Naruto pun menariknya pelan hingga hanya kepala penisnya yang masih di dalam, lalu dengan kuat dia pun menghentakan kembali penisnya memenuhi tubuh Matsuri.

Tubuh Matsuri melengkung saat penis Naruto dengan kasar masuk ke dalam lubang intimnya, vaginanya masih terasa sakit dan sensitif usai orgasme yang sebelumnya dia dapatkan. Dorongan Naruto sangat teratur meski pemuda itu melakukannya dengan tempo cepat, kuatnya gerakan Naruto tentu saja semakin memperlemah kekuatan tangannya, hingga tangan mungilnya tidak dapat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya dan Matsuri hanya dapat pasrah sambil membungkuk di lantai.

"Ahn... ahn... ahn... milik mu semakin membesar di dalam sana Naruto _-kun_!"

Matsuri pun akhirnya merasakan kenikmatan kembali, rasa perih yang menjalar di vaginanya digantikan dengan rasa kenikmatan, hal itu pun membuat dirinya kembali mendesah dengan suara menggoda. Naruto mulai memperlambat gerakannya dan melepaskan tubuh Matsuri hingga gadis itu menelungkup di lantai, dia lalu membawa Matsuri memposisikan tubuh Matsuri menyamping dengan dirinya menggenjot dari arah belakang.

"Ahn! Ahn! _..._ lebih! Lakukan lebih dalam lagi!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Matsuri, rupanya gadis itu benar-benar telah tunduk pada dirinya, dengan irama yang masih sama Naruto terus melakukan penetrasi sambil meremas payudara Matsuri dari belakang.

"Bagaimana Matsuri _-chan_ , apa rasanya nikmat?"

"Ahn... ahn... ya! ...aku tak menyangka _seks_ akan senikmat ini!"

"Akhirnya kamu jujur juga Matsuri _-chan_."

Ujar Naruto dan kembali menaikan tempo irama permainnya, desahan Matsuri kian mengeras seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak karena dorongan Naruto. Lelah dengan posisi ini, Naruto pun kembali menarik tubuh Matsuri hingga menelentang dan menekukan lutut gadis tersebut hingga menyentuh lantai, dengan dirinya sendiri bergerak bebas di atas tubuh Matsuri.

"Ahn... ahn... ahn! ... _kimocchi!_ "

Suara benturan paha mereka pun terdengar dengan suara cipratan, dapat Naruto rasakan vagina Matsuri semakin basah di sana, membuat paduan suara mesum mengema di ruangan itu. Desahan kenikmatan, benturan paha, cipratan cairan, sungguh semua suara itu membuat Naruto semakin liar di atas Matsuri.

"Ahn... ahn... aku tidak tahan lagi, aku mohon keluarkan di dalam!"

Mendengar itu Naruto semakin bersemangat, dengan kecepatan yang teratur Naruto pun menikmati persetubuhannya, dan kemudian dirinya kembali mengeluarkan sperma hangatnya memenuhi tubuh Matsuri.

Croot! Croot! Croot!

* * *

Setelah itu aku tunduk dan menjadi budak dari Naruto, tanpa sepengetahuan Gara kami terus melakukan seks. Kadang di sekolah, di rumah, bahkan kami nekat melakukannya di rumah Gara, aku benar-benar lacur.

Meski begitu, aku benar-benar mabuk dengan penis Naruto dan terus bersetubuh dengannya, hingga hari itu datang, dimana Gara tahu semuanya dan kejadian yang tidak kuduga pun ini terus berlanjut.

* * *

 **Pengumuman** : Saquel dari cerita ini akan dirilis pada tanggal 9 Juni atau 10 Juni. Beri support pada penulis agar dapat menguploadnya pada tanggal yang dijanjikan!

* * *

 _Saquel – **Seiteki Na Dorei : After**_ _–_ _"Matsuri Budak Seksku!"_

Republish : **07 Juni 2017**


End file.
